Cupid Be Trippin
by BrownBae
Summary: For real tho... Cupid is a whole punk out here.
1. L-O-V-E

ayyy she readyy! first story ever so enjoy loves! living my best life and havin fun with it so go easy on ya girl!

* * *

Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois.

Damn she'd always been annoying. Like for no reason.

From the moment they met he pretty much wanted to get the hell away from her. Smiley and clueless as ever. Someone had to educate her so he made that a priority side hobby. His lessons had definitely made her cry more than a handful of times and while it was irritating it was necessary. She needed to learn. And she really needed to wake the fuck up.

Huey thought he did a good job helping with that.

And he did see improvement. From grade school to their senior year of high school he did see a change in her. She was _finally_ in touch with herself and her roots at least. And if nothing else she was a good listener. Model student both in and out of school to no surprise. Huey was her self proclaimed "BFF" not that he had a choice. He'd just grown used to it. Eating lunch together. Walking home from school and her staying over for dinner. He dealt with it. She listened to him. And wasn't bad to look at at least. She had blossomed from a sickeningly cutesy girl into a woman who was moderately more mature. On a physical level he supposed she would even be considered sexy on most standards. She did have a body. And her eyes practically glowed they were such an intense green. And that hair. There was just something about it that Huey appreciated it. Not that he would ever tell her.

But he _did_ tell her he'd break her flat iron if she ever even tried it.

But that was that. They were friends loosely he guessed. He wasn't interested in her like that. She just got a boyfriend she was all hot and bothered over anyway. So it was whatever.

And he really _didn't_ care.

That was until Cupid hit him upside the head.

Literally.

"What the _fuck_?" Huey roared, faltering forwards at the intense pain at the back of his head. It felt like someone had smacked him with a textbook. When he whipped around already ready to fight he was thrown off by the "person" before him.

"Love my brother." The "person" explained easily, casually using a handkerchief to rub his knuckles. Huey blinked a few times before squinting at the "man". He was about eye level with Huey but he was unable to meet his eyes due to a pair of red heart-eyed sunglasses blocking them. He had light brown skin and white hair that was pulled up into a casual manbun. Then there was the outfit... pink and white everything. He wore a deep white V-neck with a pink pocket square, pink skinny jeans, and white and pink Jordans.

But the weirdest part? He had a... _glow_ about him.

Not to mention a mini pair of moving wings at his ankles.

"...Who the fuck are you?" Huey demanded, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced around. He had just walked out of the school and there were plenty of other students and teachers around. Yet everyone seemed to be walking right past. Did no one else notice?

"You been struck by a smooth criminal my man." The guy chuckled, glancing up towards him with an easy grin as he pocketed his cloth. "And apologies but I'm here on business. And I've got orders."

"Again... who the fuck are you?"

"It ain't obvious?" He smirked, gesturing down to himself before extending his hand. "The name's Cupid bro. And _that_ mama over there's got your name written all over her." He added, gesturing his head to the right.

Huey didn't know why he looked. It was an instinct and impulse reaction. And he regretted it immediately. Because as soon as he did he felt a rapid and intense emotion he'd never experienced before.

"The fuck did you do to me?" Huey murmured, not being able to break his gaze from Jazmine's profile across the courtyard while she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Welcome to Love 101 my guy." Cupid grinned, lightly clapping Huey on the shoulder.

_Shit_.


	2. Shot Clock

so boom, we at the next chapter bish! enjoyyyy and happy new year loves!

* * *

This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening.

First of all, what the _fuck_ was happening?

Pink... the color pink was suddenly everywhere. It was as if a haze had set and the world was tinted in a soft shade of pink.

It only intensified the longer his gaze was locked onto _her_.

"What did you do to me?" Huey repeated, unable to take his eyes off Jazmine Dubois.

"You _really_ have never experienced this before huh?" A voice said from beside him. "Here I thought they were exaggerating."

It took all of his strength to divert his gaze and physically turn to face him. This person who looked like any stereotypical lightskin fuck boy he could imagine. "Who are you?" He growled.

"It's ya boy Cupid bro, nice to meet you." He smiled easily in return. "I introduced myself like a minute ago. You musta been too busy all wrapped up in the spell to hear me."

"The fuck are you talking about, _what_ spell?"

"Now I _know_ you heard of me Huey." Cupid gave him a look. "Just like I heard about you. You got a rap sheet a mile long by the way. Which is why I want to add something positive to it. The gift of love."

"_LOVE_?"

"It's kinda my thing." He shrugged a shoulder. "You're welcome."

"You expect me to thank you for fucking _hitting_ me?" Huey snapped.

"With the fist of _love_ brother." Cupid told him earnestly.

"Why your _fist_? If you're claiming to be Cupid, where the fuck is your arrow?"

"I mean I'm sure I can find one around for kicks. But Huey, come on. It's 2020, not the stone age for God sakes. We're modernized now." He practically snorted in return.

"So you just go around sucker punching people that aren't expecting it then. Cuz _that_ makes sense."

"I'd call it a love tap personally. Trust me if I _really_ wanted to hurt you I could. But I'm more of a lover."

"Whatever. Stop talking." Huey closed his eyes to massage his forehead with both hands. "You aren't real. This is just my overactive imagination as usual."

"Nah I fuck with the White Shadow man. That ain't your imagination." Cupid grinned when Huey whipped his head towards him. "That's the homie. I'll tell him you said hi next time I see him."

"Why are you _here_?" Huey demanded. The haze of pink seemed to darken and become cloudy. He was thoroughly convinced he was losing his mind. "What do you _want_ from me?"

"I don't want _anything_ from you my man." Cupid gave him a gentle smile in response. "All _I_ want is to give you what _you_ want... her."

Instantly Huey felt that swell of that new emotion. He wasn't even looking at her yet and that feeling buzzed inside of him. The haze of pink softened again in unison.

"And by the look on your face," Cupid spoke again with a wider grin. "You _know_ that I'm right. And that you _do_ want her."

"I never even liked her like that before." Huey shook his head, resisting the urge to turn his head.

Cupid playfully pursed his lips. "Pssshhh come on now black man, you can't be lyin to your boy like that." Huey's eye twitched slightly at the comment but ignored it. But he did notice the way that Cupid was now looking away from him. "I mean how could you not like her? Cuz _sheesh_. She a lil baddie."

Huey gave into the pull and turned back in the same direction. It was as if time slowed to a still as he stared at her. A pink glow, similar to Cupid's, seemed to envelop her. She was still standing there across the courtyard, talking to that boyfriend of hers with the brightest of all smiles. She seemed so far away and Huey felt another pull to get closer to her. To _run_ to her if necessary. It took everything inside him to stand his ground.

"This doesn't make sense." He shook his head but was not able to divert his gaze. "Why are you here? And why now? You still haven't answered me."

"And I don't plan on it unfortunately. That information is strictly classified."

"That is bullshit and a cop-out excuse. This is my life."

"And this is my job. I ain't about to get fired over you bro." Cupid scoffed.

"By _who_?" Huey managed to turn his head back to glare at him. "Who's in charge? You said you're here on orders and business so what the fuck does that _mean_?"

"First things first, love-"

"DON'T call me that."

"My bad, force of habit. _Huey_." Cupid clarified. "Here's what I can tell you. I'm here because as I'm sure you've noticed, it's February. The month of love."

"It's not even Valentine's Day yet."

"By the end of the week it will be. Which means you gotta already be boo'd up with your girl by then."

"Okayyy so?"

"So basically you have three days. Four if you include today."

"Oh just four days, is that all? To do what exactly? Have her break up with her boyfriend because _you're_ bored apparently?" Huey deadpanned.

"I may be bored but you're in love." Cupid shot back childishly.

"Bullshit." Huey said immediately, but felt the stirring inside again.

"I mean for your _own_ sake I'd definitely handle that."

"Meaning what?" Huey rolled his eyes. "What's the worst that'll happen if I don't?"

"You want me to be blunt?"

"Preferably."

"Aiight." Cupid shrugged. "If you don't, you'll wind up dead."

"_What_?"

"You got til Friday at midnight to make her fall in love with you my guy. Otherwise you're gonna die of a broken heart."

"You _can't_ be serious." Huey said in disbelief. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Serious as a heart attack my dude." Cupid told him, his eyebrows arching high above the heart-shaped sunglasses. "Spoiler alert tho, that's how it'll happen. Broken hearts lead to heart attacks. Bad ones man, Type 2. Loss of oxygen and everything."

"I don't want to be a fucking statistic!" Huey fumed.

"Then you better make sure ole girl falls in love with you bruh. And fast. Cuz your clock starts..." He paused to glance down at the rose gold Rolex on his wrist. "Now."


	3. Huey Sprunger

posting MY stories and minding MY business. the motto of 2020 ;) enjoy loves!

* * *

Three and a half days. To make Jazmine Dubois fall in love with him. Otherwise he'll DIE. Of a fucking _heart attack_.

This was some bullshit.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do, _Cupid_?" Huey demanded, glaring at the culprit who decided to ruin his life.

"Easy." Cupid grinned with a casual shrug. "Shoot your shot."

"Oh yeah, sounds totally easy. I'm just going to walk up to her and ask if she'd be interested in telling me she's in love with me. Brilliant." Huey rolled his eyes.

"To be specific, it's not about her just _saying _she's in love with you." He added. "She has to actually _mean_ it. And it has to be sealed."

"Don't you dare say-"

"With the kiss of true love, you guessed it my man." Cupid nodded proudly.

"God I hate you." Huey rubbed his hand down his face. "Might as well just kill me now."

"I'd be happy to give you some pointers, bro. Especially since you've _never_ been with a woman or anything."

"Oh don't _even_." Huey narrowed his eyes at him.

"No shade man! I'm just sayin' I can help. They don't call me the god of love for nothin', ya know."

"Your ass has 'helped' enough!" Huey snapped. "I don't need anything else from you!"

"You sure man?"

"Yes!"

"So what's your plan then?"

"I'll figure it out." Huey squared his shoulders as he turned to look back towards _her_, now by herself as she spoke on her cellphone to someone. Her idiot boyfriend had finally departed to the parking lot along with most of the other students. Now was his chance.

"You _sure_ you don't want any last minute advice?" Cupid asked him again. "Because when you talk to her, it might feel a little-"

"I'm sure." Huey's feet were already moving as he stepped away from him. Towards _her_. The pink haze he was seeing became amplified again, yet was still soft and soothing as he walked across the lawn to her. That halo of light seemed to glow brighter around her the closer he got, making him even more aware of her appearance even though her back was to him. She was dressed simply for the day, wearing a plain gray sweatshirt that fit her more like dress and black leggings underneath. She wore white running sneakers and the largest knit hat she could find to cover the crown of her head and wear over her mass of curls.

Huey had seen her earlier in the day. At that point, he'd barely given her outfit any thought. It was a normal look for her. Casual.

But damn. He couldn't deny it. Especially when she turned around, allowing him to catch a view of her face and her whole look.

She was fucking cute. In the sexiest way possible.

_Fuck_.

"Yes Daddy, I'll text you." Her soft-spoken voice said into her phone, not quite noticing him yet as she looked down at the grass. "Okay, love you. Bye."

Huey practically heard his heart pound in his chest as she pulled the phone down from her ear, right before slowly glancing up at him. He stood up taller, ignoring an odd sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach and a strange tickle at the back of his throat. He could do this.

"Hey Huey." Jazmine said to him, that famous smile already lighting up her whole face. Huey parted his lips to prepare a response. "How were your classes to-"

"You're beautiful." Were the words that blurted out of Huey's mouth instead, causing him to promptly cover it with his fist immediately after.

"Wait what did you say?" Jazmine leaned forward slightly, confusion all over her face.

_What the FUCK did I just say?_ Huey echoed the question in his mind as his thoughts raced. He didn't actually say that did he? He didn't even _mean_ to say that!

He opened his mouth to correct himself. "I said you're beautiful and I meant it." He said instead.

_WHAT?!_

"Ummmm... thank you?" Jazmine stated as a question, still staring at him warily while her cheeks darkened a bit. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No but the pigment of your skin is a nice one for blushing and looks pretty."

_THE FUCK?!_ Huey's eyes were wide and slightly twitching as he stared at Jazmine, trying to keep his mouth clamped shut while she looked back at him like a deer in headlights, now almost completely red. What the hell was happening? He was literally saying the first things to come to mind that were literally coming out of nowhere!

"...Ohkaaaayyy?" Jazmine said slowly, giving a subtle glance around as if she expected either Riley or Cindy to be nearby. "Was there something else you needed to talk to me about or-"

"Yes." Huey interrupted her quickly, trying his best to focus on what he wanted to say. "Want to walk home together? Now? Like usual?"

"Um, normally I would but I have cheer practice in 10 minutes." She told him.

"Fuck cheer." Huey replied at once, startling her. "Practice I mean. Kinda. But mostly cheerleading as a whole altogether." _Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking_. "What about after?" He forced out, trying not to react to the furrowed look she was giving him.

"After practice what?" She arched her brow. "I'll be on my way home."

"No need, I'll pick you up. In my car. Granddad's car. Dorothy."

"Yeah, I know." She gave him another confused look. "I mean, you don't have to. I was going to ask Cairo to-"

"No, _fuck_ Cairo!" Huey stated with even more emphasis than the first time. He felt his heart twinge weirdly at her boyfriend's name and surprisingly didn't feel the need to take it back.

"Huey Freeman, I know you don't like him but you also don't have to be so rude." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'm sorry to you but not to him. Never to him." His words rambled. "I'll pick you up after your practice."

"Why though?"

"We haven't hung out in awhile." He clung to the truth in that fact. "I'll get you and we can grab food. I'll buy your food."

"You don't have to do-"

"I will and I am and I'll pick you up at 6 ok?" Huey unwillingly interrupted, taking a slight step backwards. This conversation needed to end before she changed her mind.

Jazmine blinked at him for a minute, opening her mouth right as the phone that was still in her hand dinged a notification. She glanced down at the screen and sighed, taking a step backwards as well.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be late." She mumbled to herself, no longer looking at him as she typed away. "That's fine Huey, I gotta go. I'll see you later." She said to him distractedly before turning away.

"I'll see you in this same spot at 6 for your pickup and to get you that food!" He called to her back, turning around quickly when she glanced over her shoulder at him, still while retreating in the opposite direction. Huey used the heels of his palms to rub firmly at his eyes, feeling the stirring in his stomach and that itch in his throat finally begin to subside. When he removed his hands, Cupid was standing before him with a sly smirk.

"In a word... yikes."


	4. Questions

we out here and we movin' bishh! enjoyyyy!

* * *

His mind was reeling, dissecting and _cringing_ at every word that had just uttered out of his mouth. Words he would _never_ say on normal circumstances. Especially to _her_.

Huey's eyes darkened onto the pompous bastard smirking in front of him casually, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

As if he didn't decide to turn this day into the worst day of his life.

And he didn't even have his fucking nunchucks.

"You want me to die, don't you?" Huey asked him straight up. "Just say it. And if that's the case, just put me out of my misery now."

"Huey, my man, never." Cupid told him, feigning sincerity. He had to be. "I don't want you to die. I want you to _live_. And what's life without love?"

"A tolerable one!" Huey shot back while he stormed past him. "I made a complete fool out of myself."

"Yeah that is true." Cupid agreed at once, falling easily into step with Huey. "I tried to warn you tho. The spell can be a little intense for those who suppress their feelings."

"I don't suppress things." He mumbled.

"You are _hilarious_ Hue-Blue."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. But hey. At least the courtyard was pretty much empty. Luckily there was no one around to witness that trainwreck, am I right?"

"I would've rather gotten hit by a train."

"Aw come now, no need for dramatics. I'm here to help."

"I'd _rather_ you stop following me." Huey glared at him as he came to the corner, pressing the button for the crosswalk signal.

"No can do, my guy. Gotta stick around when I'm on assignment."

"_What_ assignment is-"

"Classified remember?" Cupid cut him off.

"Do _you_ remember when I told you that's bullshit?" Huey shot back, now instantly pissed as he whipped around to face him directly. "I don't give a fuck what you're labeling as 'classified.' You owe me some damn answers."

"Hue-"

"Why the hell are you here?" Huey continued angrily. "And who the hell is giving you these assignments? And how the _fuck_ do you know anything about me?"

"You're asking a lot of questions, my man." Cupid commented calmly as he glanced down at his nails.

"Where did you even come from?" Huey pressed on, taking a step towards him. "Are there _other _assholes running around out here calling themselves 'Cupid'? Why did _I_ get stuck getting tortured by the likes of _you?!_ You _obnoxious _son of a b-" Huey wasn't able to finish his sentence as he suddenly felt a tight pain in his chest that nearly took the wind out of him, causing him to double over.

When he looked up slightly, now gripping onto the traffic post with one hand and his chest with the other, he noticed that Cupid was unbothered. He wasn't even looking at him directly, but still down at his left hand while he was nonchalantly rubbing his fingers together.

"You done dude?" He asked easily, finally sparing him a glance. Huey glared at him, but didn't have the strength to even speak as he gripped the rail tighter. "I'll take that as a yes." He said before dropping his hand down. Huey gasped in response, stumbling forward a bit as he was finally able to breathe properly.

"So while you catch your breath there, I'mma talk now." Cupid spoke cheerfully, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Like I already told you before, a lot of the specific ish you're asking about is classified. That answer's not gonna change my guy. I'm strictly forbidden to answer anything about my boss, full details of my assignments, work location, et cetera, et cetera." He told him with a shrug. "Small things I can answer. But let's stay clear of anything too personal, yeah?"

"How am I supposed to know if it's too personal before I ask?" Huey muttered as he stood tall on his feet again.

"I'll say so. You know... by saying the word 'classified' over and over." Cupid smirked, leading the way this time as he started to cross the street once the signal turned. Huey narrowed his eyes at his back for a moment before following. He noticed as he did so that a couple was now crossing the street behind him while a woman passed by him in the opposite direction. Once they made it onto the sidewalk, Huey looked back again to see the couple heading down the street the opposite way.

"Here's a question." Huey said to Cupid while they walked. "Under this 'spell' does anybody even notice me?"

"Safe question, I like it." He grinned. "And it all depends on the situation. Like obviously Jazmine noticed you when you were talking directly to her. That'll happen for everyone. However, in your interactions with me it can get a little cloudy to the naked eye."

"Meaning what?"

"Ah, I don't wanna bore you with details."

"I'm not easily bore-"

"Specific details are classified." Cupid shot him a look. "But in general, think of it as a cloud of protection. Most of the time, I don't make my presence known during assignments. In order to avoid you looking _crazy_ to the general public by talking to _no one_, you're covered by a haze pretty much. You're not invisible per se, but you blend in and are essentially undetected."

"And you?" Huey raised an eyebrow. "You said _most_ of the time you don't make your presence known."

"Oh yeah." Cupid grinned. "I don't do it too frequently."

"But you can when you want to?"

"Oh for sure."

"Why don't you?"

Cupid didn't respond as they continued walking straight ahead, starting on the block of local businesses. A group of women who were already approaching from the opposite direction, simultaneously turned their heads to look at Cupid. He flashed them a smirk with a headnod as they passed, causing each girl to giggle and stare even after they continued by.

"It's hard to get any real work done with that happening every five seconds."

"I see." Huey said, watching another passerby stare longingly at Cupid as they moved past him. "Do you look any different to them than you do right now?"

"The only thing other humans don't notice is my superfly wings." He took a dramatic step to show off the small moving wings at his ankles again.

"What about those ridiculous sunglasses?" Huey glared a bit. He hated everything about them.

"Oh trust me, you don't wanna catch these lightskin eyes." Cupid chuckled as if _he_ were the one being ridiculous. "It'd be too much for anyone to handle. Even _you_. The shades _always_ stay on."

"Whatever." Huey rolled his eyes before continuing with another question followed by several others. It wasn't too much longer before Cupid cut him off while they walked along Timid Deer Lane.

"Alright, the rest of your questions are classified for the day. You've asked more than enough about me. Let's talk about _you_." He changed the subject. "What's the plan?"

"I mean, you heard it." Huey shrugged. "I'll pick her up and take her to grab food."

"But where? What food will you order her? What's the plan after? And _what_ will you be wearing?"

"Uh... this?" He glanced down at his plain brown hoodie and jeans in confusion. When he looked up again, Cupid stared at him almost sadly.

"Oh, you sweet summer child."

Huey shot him a look before continuing up his sidewalk. But before he could reach the door, it was swung open by Riley wearing just a tank and trunks, a basketball secured under his arm. He seemed instantly surprised to see his brother right away.

"How the hell did you beat me home?" Huey demanded.

"Nunya nigga, I ain't skip!" Riley shouted right away, already snitching on himself.

"Right."

"Man whateva. Don't say shit to Granddad." The sixteen-year old said as he stepped outside. Then he made eye contact with the man beside his brother.

"Who dis?" He asked.

"It's Cupid." Huey deadpanned, right before stifling a slight groan, followed by a raspy cough.

"Ha-ha, so funny Huey." Cupid gave a tight smile while he kept a hand behind his back. "Nah man, my name is... Que."

Riley blinked at him. "...Que? Just Que, that's it? Like the letter?"

"Yeah dude, like 'add that song to queue'. Or whatever. It's just what I go by, aiight?"

Riley stared at him for another moment before making his way past. "Weird name nigga. Almost as weird as your outfit." He smirked. "Tell Granddad I'll be back for dinner. I'm meetin' Cindy to shoot hoops."

"Don't be late."

"Nigga the fuck off my nuts!"

Huey rolled his eyes again before glancing back towards Cupid, who was now staring at Riley's retreating form.

"Oh, he's next."


	5. No Guidance

damn i meant to get this up last month for Valentine's Day but things got busy. oh ya, then a fuckin plague hit us. stay safe and wash ya hands biddies. made this chapter a lil longer for ya.

* * *

He tried to keep his eyes _glued_ to the road for several reasons, despite the struggle to do so.

One, to survive. He wasn't trying to wreck his grandfather's car or kill anyone, including himself. Or _her_.

Which went along with reason number two. As of today, Jazmine Dubois sitting in the passenger seat of the car, especially wearing what she was currently wearing was _too_ distracting.

_But not more distracting than reason number three._

Huey broke his focus for a moment to slightly glare into the rearview mirror. Cupid was lounged casually along the backseat bopping to the current song on the radio. When he noticed that he was being watched, he flashed a wink towards the mirror which made Huey's blood boil even more.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to end it all.

His attention was brought back immediately at the sound of her voice, humming quietly along to the current song on the radio while she gazed out the window. He almost forgot how often she mindlessly hummed. And how nice of a voice she had. Significantly nicer than Chris Brown's in his opinion.

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"What?" Huey blurted louder than necessary, prompting her to turn from the window and give him an amused grin.

"You randomly offer to take me to dinner and don't even tell me where?" She questioned, arching a delicate eyebrow.

"Makwetu's." Huey answered in return, trying not to get lost in her eyes too long before turning back towards the road. Before he did, he managed to catch the slight change in her expression.

"Oh... okay."

Huey's eyes briefly met Cupid's in the rearview mirror, noticing the way he suddenly straightened up at the sound of Jazmine's dulled tone.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked, glancing back to her. "I thought you liked that restaurant."

"Oh I did. I _do_." Jazmine corrected herself with a bit of a sheepish grin. "It's just been awhile. We used to go there a lot."

"We did." He agreed. The Makwetu restaurant was the only place in Woodcrest that offered authentic East African cuisine. Upon the diner's arrival about five years ago, especially after learning that the owners were actually natives from Tanzania, Huey had henceforth decided that it'd be one of the only restaurants to receive his business in the neighborhood. After introducing Jazmine to it as well, it pretty much went without saying: if they were eating out, he was taking them there, no questions asked.

"Do you not want to go there or...?" Huey tried again, not being able to hold the word vomit back. "We can go somewhere else I guess. It'd just been awhile since I been there and I just figured-"

"Huey, it's fine. Really." Jazmine told him, gently touching her hand to his forearm. She removed it too quickly for his liking. "I haven't been there in a long time either. It should be... nice." She gave him a bit of a tight smile before turning back towards her window. Huey looked towards his rearview again, slightly mirroring the same confused expression Cupid had.

It wasn't long after that they reached Makwetu's. Once parked, Huey barely held back his smirk as he slid out of the driver's seat and promptly shut his door and locked the car. He noticed Cupid giving him an unimpressed look from the backseat, but didn't care as he walked around his car. By the time he was approaching his trunk, Huey was instantly pissed to see Cupid suddenly waiting for him _outside_ of his car, leaning casually on the bumper.

"One, rude. Two, you shoulda chose somewhere else." He told him plainly.

"Shut up." Huey muttered under his breath as he passed by him. He followed of course.

"Date one with ya boo, better make it count."

Huey ignored him as he approached Jazmine on the opposite side of his car. She was checking her phone as she waited for him, looking way too fine in her varsity jacket and matching cheerleading skirt, which _had_ to be slightly too short and slightly driving him crazy.

"Legs."

Jazmine looked up from her phone at him. "Huh?"

_Fuck_, he'd accidentally said that out loud. "Move your legs, they've got to be cold. And I'm hungry. Very hungry. You should be hungry too, let's go." He rambled before speed-walking in front of her to the entrance. Cupid followed in step beside him.

"Boy, you in danger."

Huey bit his tongue as he held open the main door, allowing Cupid to walk inside and for Jazmine to follow unknowingly behind him. Once Huey entered after them, he paused at the entrance in surprise. The restaurant seemed completely empty, which had never been that way in all the times he'd used to visit. It always seemed full of customers for as small as the diner space was. The only people he spotted was a small group of waitresses chatting near the corner of the room. One of the girls from the group spared them a quick glance as she gestured with her hand.

"Go 'head and seat yourselves, be witchu in a minute." She called out, making no move to accompany them before turning back to her coworkers.

Huey didn't react much aside from stepping forward towards the tables, but did catch the way Jazmine rolled her eyes as she walked beside him. He slowed as he came to a clean booth, asking if it was okay. Jazmine nodded before sliding in right away. Huey slid in on the opposite side from her, trying to hold in the sigh as Cupid slid in with ease right next to him. Before he could shoot him a glare or think about kicking him out away from him, Jazmine spoke.

"So?" She asked plainly as she folded her hands neatly from across the table.

"So what?" Huey asked, doing the same in response with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, this?" Jazmine replied with a light chuckle. "We haven't hung out in a _good_ while, Huey. Why now all of the sudden?"

"I'm gonna die." He heard himself blurt out.

"_What_?" Jazmine scrunched her face in confusion.

"Bring it back, homes." Cupid commented simply.

"I mean, not right _now_." Huey tried to clean it up. "But I _could_. Today or in three days, who knows? So could you honestly. Life is short, I just wanted to check in."

"...Check in?" Jazmine repeated, still staring at him as if he grew a third eye.

"Yeah, so... tell me what's been going on with you lately." He prompted her.

She still looked caught off guard, but gave a mild shrug as she replied. "Nothing super exciting. I've been okay. Classes have been draining the past few weeks though. Definitely looking forward to the weekend."

"Do you have plans?" Huey asked her, earning an encouraging nod from Cupid.

"Well... I guess I do. It just depends which plans I want to go with." She told him, glancing away from him as she tucked a lock of curls behind her ear. But within that slight movement, even through the haze, Huey noticed the way her cheek colored into a mild blush.

"What type of pl-"

"I wish she'd come over here already." She cut him off without even looking at him, staring over at the group of waitresses that were _still_ talking. "It's literally just us in here."

The annoyance in her voice surprised him. "You want me to say something?"

"I don't want to cause a scene, but... I am hungry." Jazmine admitted, glancing back towards him. "I mean she hasn't even brought over the menus yet. I already know what I want, but still. I'm assuming you'll be going with the _alicha_ stew?"

Huey leaned back in his seat a bit at that, slightly impressed. "Surprised you remembered."

"You're a man of habit, Huey." Jazmine gave him a tiny grin that made the pit of his stomach stir.

"Oh-kayyyy!" Cupid smiled from beside him, giving his arm a light smack with the back of his hand. Huey concealed his eyeroll before he looked back towards the corner of the room.

"Excuse me." Huey spoke aloud. He didn't raise his voice, but the bass in his tone did render the attention of the waitresses in the silent restaurant. "We're ready to order, thanks." He announced bluntly.

He noticed the girl that told them to find a table initially shot an annoyed glance to her coworkers before dramatically pulling away from the wall and heading over. He tried not to glare, but unfortunately for her, the tip meter was already ticking down in his head.

"Thanks for y'all's patience." The waitress gave an extremely insincere smile as she looked down at them. "You need menus?"

"What kinda question is that?" Cupid snickered, staring up in amusement at the woman.

"That won't be necessary, thank you." Jazmine intercepted calmly before Huey could open his mouth. "Two waters with lemon, the _alicha_ dish for him, and the _derho __tsebhi _meal for myself please." She listed, pronouncing the names of the entrees flawlessly.

"K." Was the response before the waitress turned on her heel towards the kitchen with the swish of her braids.

"...Did she actually just 'k' me?" Jazmine asked in shock, staring after her.

"I have a _lot_ of questions for what the hell's going on in here today." Huey shook his head. "I've never even seen her before. Or the others. And I've definitely never seen it this empty before."

"That's because Kyesi took the joy when she left."

Huey looked at Jazmine in confusion. "Who?"

"Kyesi. She was one of the co-owners of this restaurant with her now _ex_-husband. She used to be the main chef."

"How do you know that?"

"I made conversation with her." She shrugged easily. Huey did vaguely remember Jazmine occasionally chatting with some of the few staff members, one woman in particular. "The divorce was finalized months ago... but..." Jazmine lowered her voice an octave. "Kyesi just launched her own business a few weeks back. _That's_ where all of the good staff went along with all of the regular customers."

"And where is that?" Huey asked, intrigued.

Jazmine bit her lip in a way that was dangerously sexy before glancing over her shoulder towards the door. Then she turned back to him with a grin. "Come on." She said before slipping out of the booth and quickly heading for the door. Huey instinctively moved to follow, glaring when he was stopped by Cupid still sitting there.

"Would you _move_?" He hissed, giving him a shove.

"Watch it, man!" Cupid shoved him back before sliding from the booth so they both could get out. "Ya girl is wild by the way."

"It's new to me." Huey admitted lowly, admiring her figure as he followed behind her from afar. Once they made it outside, he met Jazmine's smile with a smirk of his own.

"Dine and dash much?"

She let out a giggle as she nudged him. "You have to actually dine for it to count. And I can think of one place that I'd _much_ rather dine. I can pretty much promise that you will too."

"Oh really?" Huey challenged, crossing his arms.

"Trust me." Jazmine gave him a wink before turning on her heel on the sidewalk. "Come on." She chirped again.

"Should we ride? _Drive_ I mean?" Huey corrected himself, his head feeling cloudy again as he tried to ignore Cupid's snickering.

"Nah." Jazmine didn't seem phased as she glanced over her shoulder. "It's only a few blocks away. Also, there's not really any good parking."

* * *

"You weren't lying." Huey admitted as they stood in line.

"Told you to trust me." Jazmine grinned up at him, taking a small step forward. They currently stood mid-line in a small lot full of people and one big food truck that said _Kyesi's Joy_ on the side.

"How did you find out about all this again?" Huey asked.

"You really should utilize social media more, Huey." Jazmine shook her head. "That's how most of society finds out about anything." She teased.

"She's not wrong." Cupid cut in.

"I had always followed Makwetu's on the socials, but also started following Kyesi's personal account after talking to her often in the restaurant." Jazmine continued. "When things went south with her and her ex, she did hint at it briefly on her page, mainly regarding her separation from the establishment. It was only recently that she made the announcement of her new business."

"Haven't you eaten here yet?"

"Once with Cairo when it first opened."

"Ugh." Huey couldn't help the noise of disdain that escaped from his lips.

Jazmine shot him a look. "Stop it."

"Do you order for him too when you go out on dates?" Huey went on sarcastically. "It was cute and all and the pronunciation was sexy, but I _am_ used to ordering for myself."

Huey felt himself wince as Jazmine glared at him while she faced him. "I know you're capable of ordering for yourself, Huey. You don't have to patronize me."

"Oof." Cupid said under his breath.

"I know, I was just messing around."

"You don't mess around. And every time I even say Cairo's name your face does _that_." She told him as she pointed to it. "It's very unnecessary."

"Eek."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Also _this_ is _not_ a date." Jazmine interrupted him. "Let's be clear. This is two distant friends getting dinner. After _your_ insisting." She told him firmly before moving ahead in line.

"_Damnnnn_." Cupid let out. "Go off, queen."

Huey took in a breath, forcing himself to remain composed as he took another step beside her. "I'm sorry." He apologized again. "That was rude."

Jazmine gave him a surveying look before nodding. "Thank you."

Huey scratched the back of his neck as he mulled over his words. "And since you brought it up, I am sorry I've been distant."

"I mean, that's why I'm still surprised about today to be honest." Jazmine told him. "You've acted as though I annoy you for so long I didn't think you wanted to hang out anymore."

"To be fair, everyone annoys me." Huey countered.

"Still." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Why now?"

"Been thinking about you." It came out so naturally, Huey didn't even think to retract it as he gazed at her.

Jazmine stared back at him for a few moments before blinking, seeming to snap out of her thought as she took another step ahead in line. Huey looked beside him to see Cupid grinning wildly, gesturing for him to continue.

"You never finished telling me about your plans this weekend."

"Hm?" Jazmine turned to him again.

"You mentioned in the restaurant that you were debating between different options. What were they?" Huey asked.

"Oh. That." Jazmine said, her cheeks lightly blushing again. "You'll think it's stupid."

"I'll keep my opinion to myself." Huey told her, even though he knew he couldn't exactly promise that. "Try me."

"Well... I've been looking forward to the big party that Courtney from Psych class is throwing on Friday night. The Valentine's Day party?"

"I swear she throws a party for every holiday in the United States." Huey deadpanned.

"She does, but she is really cool. And throws the best parties hands-down." Jazmine told him, and Huey couldn't disagree. He'd admittedly been to both her Kwanzaa and MLK celebration parties. "Anyway, I've been really excited and looking forward to going with some of my friends. And with Cairo." She told him.

"Okay?" Huey noticed the way her face changed slightly at his name. "Does he not want to go?"

"Not exactly." Jazmine mumbled. "He'd rather us do our own thing that night... I guess..." She trailed off.

Huey continued to eye her even though she wasn't really making eye contact with him any longer. "Shouldn't the final say be up to you?"

"Not entirely. I want to make him happy to." Jazmine told him.

"Maybe I'm old-fashioned then." Huey gave a shrug. "So what does he want to do instead-"

"We didn't talk about it much." Jazmine cut him off right away as she shook her head. "He would just rather not go to the party. And hang out just the two of us."

"...Hm." Huey hummed, his eyes flickering to Cupid before back to Jazmine's. "You should compromise."

"We'll see." Jazmine muttered, turning her head to look forward again. "Speaking of, have you taken a look to see what you're interested in trying tonight?"

Huey glanced up at the menu they were now close enough to see clearly. His stomach was already growling from the aromas coming from the truck. Not to mention all of the vegetarian options sounded appetizing.

He met her sweet smile with a smirk. "Do me a favor and surprise me."

"Surprise _US_, girl." Cupid said next to Huey as he stared up at the menu as well. "You down to share, right my man?"


End file.
